


dolore

by words_unravel



Series: hurt/comfort bingo prompt fills (2013 card) [5]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>five times a member of 1D had a toothache</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	dolore

**Author's Note:**

> written for the _toothache_ square on my h/c bingo 
> 
> ...this is some semblance of a five times fic? except all over the place, lol. unbeta'd because it was a quickie to reach deadline. let me know if you see any huge mistakes, please!

* * *

**one**  
Light up toothbrushes aside, Liam does actually pride himself on his good oral care routine. He's a member of the most popular boy band in the world and that means that they're constantly in the spotlight. He needs to look _good_ and that includes his teeth. 

He brushes a minimum of twice a day - the standard two minute minimum - and flosses at least every other day. It's a solid routine and it's not let him down yet. 

Until it does. 

He's sat on Bus 1, mostly because Niall wouldn't quit eating crisps in front of him on the other bus. It wasn't in a malicious manner, but still, looking at food hurts right now and Niall snacking away right there next to him was just painful on every level. 

Liam must look really miserable because he ends up on the sofa, Zayn wrapped up behind him. His feet are in Louis's lap and it's one of their quieter moments, the three of them. It doesn't really make his tooth hurt any less, but it's nice anyway. 

 

 **two**  
"Poor popstar," Nick croons, brushing a hand over Harry's curls. "Poor popstar got a popstar toothache."

Harry flails a hand out, whining pitifully. "Don't make fun, Nick," he mumbles. "It _hurts_."

"I know, popstar. I know," he says softly, running his knuckles lightly over the curve of Harry's jaw. Harry turns into it, sighing.

 

 **three**  
Niall had braces for nearly two years, if anyone knows a toothache it's him. The braces are mostly long gone, and so is the pain. Except for every so often, he'll get a phantom one. A little ache in the spots where his teeth were the worst, where they had the most work to get straightened out. He knows it's not really there, but still, the body is just weird sometimes.

So yeah, it's not real and it doesn't happen very often, but somehow Harry always seems to know. He's always extra cuddly those days, bringing Niall tea and water. He'll bring Niall soft food, share his bananas and such. 

Niall's never figured out how Harry knows, but he doesn't complain. It's nice, to be honest. 

 

 **four**  
About the time Hatchi chews up a third pair of shoes, Zayn realizes his back molar hurts. The dog gets a special chew bone and Zayn gets a special trip to the dentist. He's very sure who's the winner in this situation. 

He's sure, until that evening when Perrie crawls into his lap while they're sat watching telly. Turns out she's extremely good at taking his mind off the pain. 

 

 **five**  
Louis has a toothache. And when Louis is in pain, _everyone_ knows it. 

Liam knows it because Louis takes to poking him in the cheek, right at the back of his jaw. Somehow or another he always manages to get a finger at _just_ the right angle, digging into the space that causes the maximum pain. It usually ends up in a wrestling match, ending when Liam finally sits on Louis, both of them breathing hard. 

Harry knows because Louis steals his food. Mostly all his precious, precious fruit. And then he hides it. Harry usually spends most of the day searching for his wayward fruit, coming back to Louis like a puppy every time he finds one. It takes a very strong person not to be taken in with Harry's, "I did good, right?" face. 

Zayn knows because Louis will spend hours and hours bugging him to draw vampires. Neither of them are big fans of vampires per se, but Louis can be very insistent. These vampires definitely do _not_ sparkle but Louis's eyes kind of do when Zayn lets him see the finished product. 

Niall knows because Louis spends more time than usual trying to make him laugh. Not that Louis doesn't already spend an inordinant amount of time trying to make Niall laugh anyway, but these days are the ones where Louis watching Niall extra close. Like Niall's joy is an actual physical balm that will cure anything.


End file.
